Empat Potong Roti
by Fujiwara Miwa
Summary: Kisah Annie-Finnick yang diwakilkan lewat 4 potongan roti rumput laut simbol distrik mereka. From Annie's POV. RnR! My first fict hehe thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1 : Roti Pertama

Fict pertamaku yang aku publish. Maaf pendek banget ;_;

Bagian 1 dari 4 drabble.

Mohon review-nya karena aku belum pernah menunjukkan tulisanku pada siapapun u_u

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Empat buah roti bit-size dengan taburan rumput laut simbol distrik kita.

Kuambil roti pertama. Kugigit perlahan.

Aku ingat bagaimana kita bertemu.

Ya, kau sang bintang Capitol yang seharusnya duduk tenang di rumah rumah mewah yang disediakan untuk pemenang sejak 2 tahun silam malah berkutat di pantai, sibuk mengajari beberapa anak kecil membuat simpul simpul dasar yang menjadi keahlianmu –selain trisula yang entah kenapa membuatmu terlihat trisula manapun memang diciptakan khusus untukmu.

Kau mengajari anak anak itu dengan telaten. Dengan sabar kau mengurai simpul mereka yang salah salah malah menjadi simpul mati yang sulit diuraikan. Tapi kau tetap tertawa dan bercanda dengan anak anak itu. Menanggapi celotehan mereka. Tatapan mata terlembutmu yang bahkan tak pernah aku lihat di layar kaca ketika kau menebarkan segara pesona mu pada wanita wanita Capitol.

Dan ya, hari itu juga aku baru sadar bahwa aku jatuh hati pada Finnick Odair. Bukan sekadar silau karena pesonamu seperti para penggemarmu. Karena aku jatuh hati pada sisi lainmu yang mungkin tak pernah kamu tunjukkan pada siapapun. Sisi lembut Finnick Odair yang manusiawi. Bukan sisi lembut Finnick Odair yang palsu yang kau tunjukkan setiap hari. Sosok tanpa topeng sang lelaki idola Capitol.

Sudah satu jam aku berdiri dibalik pohon kelapa itu memperhatikanmu mengajari anak anak itu. Punggung lebar yang kokoh itu sesekali menahan tawa menanggapi tingkah lucu anak anak itu. Juga tangan kokoh yang sesekali mengacak rambut mereka ketika mereka menanyakan hal hal konyol. Juga kau yang mengajak mereka tos karena berhasil mengikuti instruksimu membuat simpul sederhana. Tanpa terasa semua gerak gerikmu sudah terekam dikepalaku, Finnick.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga tanda bahwa anak anak itu harus segera pulang. Aku lihat tatapanmu yang sedikit kesepian ketika mereka mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi besok. Karena, yah, aku tahu, hanya pada anak anak itu kau bisa melepaskan penatmu, menjadi sosokmu sendiri.

Dan kau masih duduk di pesisir itu sendirian.

Rambut keemasan itu melambai lambai lembut. Dan mata hijau itu –ah siapapun tak bisa melupakannya.

"Aku tahu kau sejak tadi disana, Cresta." Tiba tiba Ia bersuara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ugh. Tidak ada gunanya lari karena itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti pemuja nya yang lain.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini -dan yahh kebetulan saja aku lewat sini -aku cuma ingin jalan jalan –setiap hari aku juga kesini-" tunggu! Apa yang aku katakan, ugh disaat seperti ini mulutku malah tak mau berkoordinasi dengan otakku.

Ia tertawa tertahan melihatku. Astaga aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah apa sekarang. Oh tuhan. Oh tuhan.

"Kau lucu sekali sih. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tau sejak tadi disana. Tidak ada yang melarangmu disana. Kau boleh bergabung denganku kalau kau mau," katanya masih dengan sisa sisa tawanya. Oh tuhan, Ia tampan sekali.

Aku duduk disampingnya. Memperhatikan jemari kokohnya yang masih sibuk membuat simpul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil bermain-main kecil dengan pasir-pasir putih halus disekitarku untuk meredam debar jantungku. Dan tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicaraku karena masih sibuk dengan simpulnya, akhirnya aku memilihi diam.

15 menit berlalu dalam sunyi dan anehnya waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Tiba-tiba diraihnya tangan kananku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Odair? He-hey-lepaskan tangan-" sahutku gugup sambil berusaha menarik tanganku. Tunggu. Ternyata Ia mengikatkan simpul yang tadi sibuk dibuatnya ketanganku.

Sebuah gelang dengan simpul yang rumit dan indah.

"Kau suka Cresta?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, masih dengan tanganku di tangannya. Mata hijau terangnya yang kontras menatap langsung mata hijau gelapku.

"Oh-tentu- ini bagus sekali,"

Tiba tiba Ia bangkit lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dan meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan sendirian.

Astaga. Pemuda trisula itu benar benar seperti simpul. Terlihat kuat sulit diuraikan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Roti Kedua

Bagian 2 dari 4 drabble.

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

**Special thanks to BloodFeather20641**

* * *

Potongan roti pertama sudah kucecap habis.  
Aku melihat potongan roti kedua.

Ah roti itu sedikit gosong di pinggirnya. Tak seperti roti pertama yang belum mengembang sempurna –roti kedua ini mengembang dengan sempurna, lebih tepatnya sedikit overcooked karena sedikit rona coklat tua ada di pinggir roti ini.

Terlihat sempurna tapi ada saja yang mengganggu penampilannya kan?

Ah aku jadi teringat pada saat saat paling membahagiakan sekaligus bencana bagiku itu.

Mataku menerawang mengingat hari itu.

Setelah kejadian di pantai dimana Finnick memberikan gelang simpul itu padaku kami makin dekat, meskipun sering terpotong waktu dimana Ia harus pergi ke Capitol –tak masalah karena setap akhir pekan kami masih sering duduk di pantai bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh candaan menemaninya berlatih trisula memburu ikan ikan itu atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dalam diam sibuk dengan dunia simpul kami.

Pemuda simpul itu perlahan melunak, seperti simpul rumit yang sedikit demi sedikit kuketahui cara mengurainya.

Hingga suatu hari, 3 tahun setelah perkenalan kami, lebih tepatnya 2 bulan sebelum pemilihan Hunger Games ke 70.

"Annie." Katanya sambil tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari simpulnya. Entah apa yang ia buat karena kali ini Ia membuat semacam lingakaran –sebesar kepala? Dan diselipinya dengan bunga bunga putih dengan kelopak sehalus beludru yang entah darimana Ia dapatkan.

"Ya? Ada apa Finn?" kataku sambil mengumpulkan kerang kerang yang mungkin kupakai untuk membuat gelang kesukaan Ibu.

"Kau...beda yah dengan mereka," aku hanya diam. Membiarkannya melanjutkan.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu perempuan yang benar benar dekat denganku karena..karena 'aku'. Bukan karena penampilanku. Bukan karena segala rayuanku. Barukali ini aku bisa menunjukkan sisi tanpa topengku."

"Bisa tutup matamu Annie?"

Aku menutup mata sesuai perintahnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar diletakkan dikepalaku.

"Terimakasih Ann. Kau..bisa tolong jaga itu baik baik?" 'itu' yang dimaksud Finnick adalah benda melingkar di kepalaku, sebuah simpul berbentuk lingkaran dengan lilitan bunga putih yang tadi. Mahkota bunga sederhana dengan simpul khas yang hanya bisa dibuat Finnick.

"...Tentu Finnick," dan tiba tiba Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada air mata yang meleleh menembus dress hijauku.

"Ann..kau tau kan? Aku takut. Semua keluarga atau orang terdekatku semuanya pergi. Setelah semua ketenaran yang aku dapat sekarang. Kau tentu tau kan bahwa keluargaku habis dalam 'kecelakaan' sebulan setelah aku memenangkan Hunger Games? Aku tak mau kau jadi seperti mereka. Aku takut.. Aku takut." Katanya dengan suara semakin pelan dan air mata semakin terasa di pundakku. Jika kau sudah menunjukkan sosokmu yang seperti ini aku bisa apa Finnick?

"Tenang saja Finn..Kau sendiri yang bilang aku berbeda kan? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan hari itu kami tutup dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikrian masing masing. Pemuda simpul itu baru saja memberiku sebuah cara penguraian simpul baru.

Mimpi buruk itu datang.

Hari pemungutan datang dan namaku disebut sebagai peserta tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau menggantikanku.

Aku takut. Aku hanya bisa melihat Finnick yang mengamuk pada wanita pengambil undian itu walaupun aku tahu itu sia sia.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup, salah, bukannya tidak sanggup, aku sudah tak memikirkan lagi tangisanku.

Aku hanya takut satu hal. Takut tak bisa memenuhi janji-ku pada Finnick bahwa aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Nama Daniel Tristan dipanggil sebagai partnerku mewakili Distrik 4 dalam Hunger Games ke 70. Oh tidak. Sahabat kecilku yang ambisius. Entah aku akan membunuh atau dibunuhnya.

Tidakkah kau merasakan bagaimana kami? Dua orang yang baru saja bahagia, kau beri jurang lebar diantara kami yang entah apakah kami bisa menyeberanginya untuk saling bertemu kembali.

Tuhan, kau beri lagi sebuah simpul untuk ku uraikan bahkan ketika simpul pertama belum bisa aku uraikan.


	3. Chapter 3 : Roti Ketiga

Bagian 3 dari 4 drabble.

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Maaf banget lama update-nya dan rasanya alur chapter ini cepet banget ;_;v Enjoy!

* * *

Roti ketiga. Entah bagaimana aku yakin kalau bakery si Lover Boy sedang sangat-sangat kacau, melihat bagaimana roti ini benar benar (terlihat) gosong total.

Seperti saat-saat paling buruk dalam hidupku. Satu persatu kenangan buruk mulai bermunculan.. Tidak. Aku tak mau kembali menjadi gadis gila seperti kata orang-orang.

Gadis gila.. Ini semua bermula dari kejadian dimana namaku dipanggil menjadi peserta dan tak ada satupun yang mau mengajukan dirinya demi aku. Raut wajahmu yang kecewa –entah padaku, entah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa- seperti terpatri permanen di otakku.

Dalam kereta perjalanan menuju Capitol kau hanya diam tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku. Aku tahu, ada peraturan tidak tertulis bahwa mentor sebenarnya tidak boleh ada ikatan tertentu dengan peserta, karena itu akan menyusahkan mereka sendiri. Bahkan saudara tidak boleh menjadi mentor untuk saudaranya sendiri. Karena pernah suatu kasus, seorang mentor membuat kekacauan ketika melihat saudaranya tewas secara tragis di arena.

"Tenanglah Finn, aku kan sudah janji padamu, aku pasti akan kembali," kataku berusaha ceria yang tentu saja sangat sangat terlihat palsu, karena aku sendiri tak yakin, apakah aku bisa selamat hanya dengan bermodalkan simpul-simpul yang kubisa saja.

"Ini semua salahku Ann, kalau saja...kau tak mengenalku, pasti saat ini kau sedang duduk tenang di rumah, menonton Hunger Games ke 70 ini, bahkan bertaruh dengan teman temanmu apakah kali ini distrik kita beruntung bisa menjadi pemenang atau tidak. " katanya lirih. Mata hijau yang biasanya memantulkan cahaya laut, senyumnya yang meneduhkan, kini hilang. Yang aku lihat hanyalah sosok Finnick Odair yang rapuh yang sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku janji Finn. Tatap mataku. Kau percaya padaku kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku beda dengan perempuan lain yang kau kenal."

"Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membawamu pulang, Ann."

Dan Ia tak berbicara sepatah kata apapun lagi. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dan sekali lagi, pundakku terasa basah oleh air matanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran 'bintang Capitol' ini hingga mau membuang air matanya hanya untuk gadis berwarna mata sama dengannya.

Dan hari hari mengerikan itu akhirnya datang. Hari dimana menjadi sumber trauma yang menjadi asal muasal mereka semua menyebutku gadis gila. Jika kau jadi aku, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan? Tanpa keahlian selain simpul dan berenang –yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut keahlian karena itu adalah bakat alami setiap orang di distrikmu-. Kau menggantungkan diri sepenuhnya pada partner sekaligus sahabatmu, Daniel, yang akhirnya tewas terpenggal di pelukanmu sendiri karena melindungimu. Dan selama sisa satu minggu kau hanya bisa lari dan terus berlari menghindari peserta lain sambil berpegang teguh pada gelang yang dibuat oleh Finnick sambil terus menerus meneriakkan namanya seperti orang gila. Hingga akhirnya kau selamat karena keputusan Capitol menjadikan banjir besar sebagai tantangan terakhir menguntungkanmu dan kau menjadi pemenang dari distrik 4.

Semua kejadian itu sempat membuatku trauma. Aku ingat. Saat itu, tepat sehari setelah aku dinobatkan menjadi pemenang. Finnick dengan tatapan sendunya duduk disamping tempat tidurku, berusaha menyuapiku makan yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali .

"Kau harus makan Ann. Aku tidak mau kalau kau malah jatuh sakit setelah memenangkan ini, ayolah, aku kan sudah janji pasti aka-"

PRANG! Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri, menjatuhkan piring yang dipegang Finnick. Tidak, ini bukan mauku, entah kenapa mendengar kata pulang, yang terbayang adalah _"Daniel pasti juga ingin pulang," _Dan itu membuatku geram. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?

"KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG MATI? KENAPA HARUS DANIEL YANG MATI, PADAHAL IA JAUH LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA ORANG YANG TIDAK BISA APA APA SEPERTI AKU, KENAP-" teriakanku langsung terhenti ketika Finnick memelukku. Tangan kokohnya saat ini terasa..rapuh? Tak sekuat genggamannya yang biasanya. Aku hanya bisa mencengkram punggungnya erat, aku tahu itu menyakitinya. Dan akhirnya, air mata pertamaku turun setelah terakhir kalo aku meneteskannya saat namaku dipanggil sebagai peserta –bukan, lebih tepatnya, saat melihat Finnick mengamuk pada wanita yang mengambil kertas undian bertuliskan namaku.

"Seandainya aku bisa menggantikan posisimu Ann," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku tahu itu bukan nada kasihan. Itu nada yang menyiratkan kalau mengerti.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sedikit pulih, dalam waktu yang cukup lama -5 tahun. Ia selalu ada di sisiku, bahkan disaat aku mulai kambuh, menutup mata dan telingaku rapat rapat ketika bayangan Daniel muncul di otakku.

Disaat kebahagiaanku sedikit sedikit mulai kembali, kau tau? Capitol kembali merenggangkan jurang diantara kami.

Ya. Finnick dipanggil lagi untuk mengikuti Hunger Games ke 75. Quarter Quell, begitu biasa mereka menyebutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Finnick menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana Ia mengingkari janjinya untuk selalu menjagaku.

Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa marah pada diriku sendiri karena tak ada apa apa yang bisa kulakukan dan seharusnya aku lakukan. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah tetap diam disini, menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan trauma Daniel tanpa Finnick di sisiku.

Bisakah aku melihat senyum meneduhkan itu lagi? Bisakah aku mengelus rambut coklat keemasan yang membingkai sempurna wajah tampannya? Bisakah aku merasakan hangat punggung lebarnya lagi?

Tapi aku yakin, pemuda simpul itu tak akan meninggalkanku sebelum kami bisa menguraikan semua simpul simpul kami.

Tepat disaat aku memakai mahkota rangkaian bunga dari Finnick –sembari menyaksikannya berjuang melawan luka-lukanya di arena- , seorang penjaga perdamaian menarikku keluar dari kamar secara paksa dan memasukkanku kedalam sebuah pesawat berlambang..Panem?

Rangkaian mimpi buruk itu belum selesai, Finn.

Simpul yang mulai terurai, entah kenapa malah semakin rumit dan sulit untuk diuraikan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Roti Keempat

Bagian terakhir dari 4 drabble...yang entah chapter ini masih bisa disebut drabble atau enggak -_-v Chapter yang nggak ada dialognya sama sekali..

Akhirnya selesai Fict pertama, semoga berkenan :) Reviewnya sangat sangat ditunggu.

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

**Special thanks to skyesphantom**

* * *

Roti keempat..roti ini terlihat sempurna. Puas menikmati tampilannya. Aku menggigitnya, rasanya pun sempurna, entah kenapa masih ada yang kurang.

Kejadian kejadian berlalu begitu cepat Finn.

Kau tahu, Finn? Capitol sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah mereka memaksaku masuk ke pesawat Panem itu, kau tau.. sang gadis gila kambuh lagi. Aku semakin sering menutup mata dan telingaku. Bayangan Daniel semakin jelas seiring pesawat mendekati Capitol. Aku takut sekali. Tak ada kau disana.

Mereka memasukkanku ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi tempat tidur kayu dan selapis selimut tipis. Mereka memanfaatkan tangisanku dan namamu yang kuteriakkan setiap hari, aku tau, pasti mereka memanfaatkannya untuk tujuan yang tidak baik.

Hari hari semakin buruk. Satu satunya dari Annie yang kau kenal yang tersisa hanyalah warna mata yang sama denganmu, kini hanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

Hingga akhirnya entah apa yang terjadi, lagi lagi aku dipaksa pergi dari sana. Aku dibawa dengan..entahlah aku tak tahu, semacam kereta bawah tanah kecepatan tinggi seperti yang membawa kita saat perjalananku ke Hunger Games ke 70 dulu. Dan ternyata, mereka pemberontak yang menyelamatkanku dari Capitol. Mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama distrik 13.

Mereka bilang, terjadi pemberontakan besar dimana mana. Dan Quartel Quell yang kau ikuti dihentikan karena itu.

Kau tau Finn? Tidak penting aku selamat atau tidak. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, kau ada dimana? Apa kau masih hidup? Apa kau sudah lupa pada gadis sewarna mata denganmu ini?

Dan kau tahu? Pemulihanku selama beberapa hari, rasanya tidak memberi pengaruh besar dibanding ketika akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu lagi.

Masih Finnick yang dulu. Yang rambutnya jatuh membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Yang mata hijaunya hanya melihatku saja. Yang membuat segala rasa sakitku langsung hilang dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke pelukanmu, dalam dekapan punggung lebar dan hangatmu itu.

Dalam sekejap aku langsung menyukai tempat ini. Salah, lebih tepatnya bukan tempat ini 'saja'. Tapi tempat ini ditambah dengan kehadiranmu.

Dan saat paling membahagiakan di hidupku adalah, pernikahan kita yang dilangsungkan secara meriah. Semua orang mendukung kita, larut dalam kegembiraan. Musik dan tarian sepanjang malam seakan lupa dengan bom Capitol yang bisa menyerang kita kapan saja.

Aku tak akan melupakan kue yang indah –kelewat indah- dengan hiasan lumba-lumba diantara ombak yang dibuat oleh si Lover Boy. Juga gaun hijau yang pas sekali dengan tubuhku, gaun tur kemenangan milik si Gadis Api. Dan tentu saja kau yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamanmu sama sekali sejak saat itu.

Kebahagiaan besar yang datang tiba tiba itu tentunya hilang tiba tiba Finn.

Dan ini adalah awal dimana cahayaku meredup perlahan.

Janjimu untuk selalu menjagaku mungkin, salah, memang sudah tak bisa kau tepati Finn.

Pelukanmu saat akan berangkat dalam misi Mansion Presiden Snow adalah pelukan terakhirmu. Senyum terakhirmu adalah saat kau berkata kau pasti akan pulang tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Tawa terakhirmu adalah saat kau berkata kalau kau pasti akan ada disampingku saat kelahiran anak pertama –dan ternyata satu-satunya – kita. Sentuhan terakhirmu adalah saat kau mengelus pelan rambutku sambil berkata bahwa Ia masih akan mengelusnya setiap pagi dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tatapan terakhirmu adalah saat kau mengatakan kalau mataku adalah mata terindah yang pernah dia lihat yang akan selalu jadi tujuan sorot matanya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Rasanya, seperti tiba tiba separuh duniaku runtuh saat kabar berkata kalau kau tewas dalam misi itu karena serangan Mutt dan mereka terlambat menyelamatkanmu.

Aku tau dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, kita sama sama membenci Hunger Games yang menjadi sasaran penyiksaan anak anak tak bersalah hanya demi kesenangan Capitol. Itu juga yang mendasari keputusanku saat Presiden Coin mengajukan voting untuk mengadakan Hunger Games terakhir.

Satu satunya hal yang kusyukuri dari Hunger Games adalah, kalau tidak ada hunger games, mungkin Annie Cresta tak akan berubah nama menjadi Annie Odair.

Bahkan setelah Katniss membunuh Coin, menghapuskan segala pemberontakan, serta menjadikan Hunger Games dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu menjadi hanya sejarah, bahagiaku masih terasa kurang Finn.

Terutama saat Finnick kecil lahir dan saat itulah kalau aku percaya reinkarnasi itu benar benar ada.

Rambutnya, matanya, benar benar duplikatmu.

Benar benar menyadarkanku kalau kau memang tak pernah secara langsung meninggalkanku.

Menyadarkanku kalau kau masih berusaha menepati janjimu untuk tak pernah meninggalkanku bahkan sampai akhir hidupmu dengan adanya duplikatmu ini. Ia satu-satunya pegangan hidupku sampai sekarang.

Aku masih berusaha menjalani hidup normal, walau sesekali menahan tangis ketika si kecil terus menerus mengatakan 'ayah pasti pahlawan yang hebat bu, orang orang sering sekali membicarakannya, aku bersyukur sekali aku sangat mirip dengannya' dengan mata berbinar binar yang semakin membuatku ingat padamu.

Hei. Sudah cukup. Saatnya aku melanjutkan hidupku sebagai Annie Odair.

Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup tanpa menutup kenangan tentangmu seperti yang kau sebutkan seperti dalam surat terakhirmu kan?

Keempat roti kiriman bakery si Lover Boy ini sudah cukup mewakilkan kisah kita selama ini.

Kututup baki berisi remah remah keempat potong roti tadi.

Simpul simpul ini sudah bisa ku uraikan semua Finn.

**_Dear Annie,_**

**_Mungkin ini klise, tapi kau tau feeling ku nyaris tak pernah salah kan? Entah kenapa aku berpikir aku harus menulis ini untukmu.  
Aku mungkin tak bisa terus menerus menemanimu sampai akhir, maaf aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri.  
Tapi setidaknya, kau harus belajar hidup tanpaku tanpa melupakan kenangan tentangku –tentang kita- Ann._**

**_Aku tahu kau sangat bergantung padaku, begitu juga sebaliknya aku.  
Hidup harus terus kau jalani karena aku akan selalu melihatmu, mungkin bukan dalam wujud sebagai pemuda trisula yang biasa menemanimu sampai matahari menghilang dan mengganti warna langit menjadi hitam kelam._**

**_Aku bersyukur karena satu-satunya tempat aku bisa mempercayakan hati adalah kau._**

**_Aku tidak perlu berpesan agar kau tak melupakanku karena aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya._**

**_Aku adalah simpul rumit yang tak akan terlepas dari tanganmu, itulah mengapa aku memberikan gelang itu padamu._**

**_Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi hidupku, Ann._**

**_P.S : kalau kau kangen padaku, cukup buka surat ini atau kenakan rangkaian bunga yang kuberikan dulu. Atau sekadar berjalanlah dipantai dan lakukan yang biasa kita lakukan. Merangkai dan mengurai simpul simpul itu dengan diam._**

**_END.  
_**


End file.
